Token Wife (DRAMIONE)
by Serenithy
Summary: Puro-sange e milionário, Draco Malfoy promete casar-se com a primeira mulher que aparecer em sua frente, que acaba sendo Hermione Granger. Desesperadamente tentando sustentar-se no mundo trouxa, Hermione acaba por trabalhar como faxineira quando encontra Malfoy. Sua proposta de casamento vem atrelada a uma grande recompensa financeira, tudo que ela deve fazer é passar 6 meses como
1. Prólogo

"Hemione, eu te amo. Vamos nos casar."

Sentada no chão de um banheiro de aspecto luxuoso, uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos pensava nestas palavras. Palavras estas que pareciam tão distante de sua realidade... Mas das quais ainda não havia desistido

—Algum dia...vai acontecer comigo também.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela pegou novamente o pano sujo e surrado que havia largado em algum momento enquanto fantasiava e voltou a esfregar a privada branca daquela casa luxuosa.

No momento, o que precisava, era ser realista. Não era hora de fantasiar. Tinha responsabilidades e não devia negligencia-las por sonhos e fantasias ingênuas de adolescência.

—-

"Preciso de uma esposa. Até o meu 30º aniversário, no mês que vêm...eu preciso da 'esposa perfeita'!"

Draco Malfoy estava sentado ao lado da janela. Seus olhos cinzas observavam a Londres trouxa pelo vidro de forma séria. Era um assunto sério.

Suspirou profundamente e levantou-se, virando as costas para a paisagem e voltando sua atenção para o quarto. Ao fundo do quarto simples, mas de aspecto caro, via em sua cama mais uma de suas muitas acompanhantes. Ao ouvi-lo se aproximar, ela sentou-se e os lençóis escorregaram pelo seu colo e expuseram sua nudez. Ela não pareceu se importar, e ele sabia q ela de fato não iria. Assim como ele não se importava. Trajava suas calças sociais apenas porque precisaria sair para trabalhar em breve.

—Vai casar comigo?


	2. O Começo

-Você não vai casar comigo?! Por que não?!

Se sua voz parecia calma, é porque ele avia aprendido a controlar-se. Por dentro seu estado era diferente. Havia até mesmo parado de se arrumar para prestar atenção na resposta da mulher que continuava despida em meio a seus lençóis.

-Oh, Draco. Eu vou, sim, me casar com você. - Disse a loira enquanto ajustava-se na cama. - Eu apenas não me importo com essas condições bobas.

-Bobas?! Você concordou!- Estava começando a demonstrar sua irritação. Respirou fundo ao parar de frente para ela, a camisa ainda na metade do cominho em seus braços. – Eu preciso de uma esposa! Tem que ser apenas por três meses. Então podemos nos divorciar. Tem mais do que dinheiro o suficiente nisso para você concordar com um pedido tão simples!

O brilho nos olhos dela se intensificou.

-Dobre! - Exclamou. - Dobre o valor!- A diversão estampada nos lábios dela foi o fim.

Ela estava tirando vantagem.

E ele não iria permitir.

Havia colocado naquela proposta uma quantia boa o bastante. Tinha certeza que conseguiria de graça. A questão é que precisava de uma candidata a altura e não tinha tempo a perder com formalidades. Mas não desceria ao nível de uma qualquer para isso.

Sorriu e terminou de vestir-se calmamente. Podia sentir os olhos dela atentos a cada movimento seu. Curiosa para saber o que se passava com ele ou o que faria a seguir. Ele passou direto por ela e atravessou o quarto. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ela percebeu o que se passava e o chamou.

-Você vai sair? Assim?!

Virou-se para ela, sua face era neutra e sua voz foi suave, mas seu tom chegava bem perto da impessoalidade. Era esse! Seu tom de negócios.

-Você deixou muito claro o seu posicionamento. E eu estou deixando o meu.

O rosto dela iluminou-se. Talvez tivesse pensado que ele estivesse a caminho de atender a seu pedido. Que o acordo estava selado. Mas seu sorriso murchou ao reparar no frio dos olhos dele. Enganou-se quando pensou que aquela seria a sua postura de trabalho. Não usava seu tom de negócios, pois a voz que seguiu-se foi cortante e a fez tremer de medo. Ele não falaria assim com seus parceiros de mercado, ou com alguém com quem quisesse fechar um contrato. Ela soube naquele momento, aquela entonação era como falava com seus subordinados. E percebeu que nunca passaria desse nível para ele.

-Meu tempo é precioso demais para desperdiça-lo aqui.

Ela permaneceu atônita no quarto, enquanto ele rumava para as escadas da pequena mansão.

Comprara aquele lugar por questões estratégicas. Depois da Guerra, ainda haviam alguns locais onde não se conseguia aparatar. O Ministério dizia que isso seria resolvido em breve. Mas ele nunca foi de esperar. Precisava de um local onde conseguisse acesso a Londres Trouxa, onde andava fazendo negócios. Usava do Pó de Flú para chegar ali.

Para manter o lugar, utilizava apenas de uma faxineira que vinha quando ele não se encontrava. Não queria levantar suspeitas. Tratava-se apenas de um lugar de entrada e saída, não morava nela. Mantinha a Malfoy Manor em Wiltshire, mas não traria qualquer uma para seus aposentos. E assim, este lugar ganhou mais um objetivo. Era mais privado que um hotel.

Pequenas mãos esticavam-se com dificuldade em direção ao um vaso colorido em cima de um pequeno pedestal.

-Orion! Não! Não é brinquedo!

Com dificuldade, a moça que fazia a limpeza no corredor ao lado conseguiu alcançar o menino e impedi-lo de causar problemas. Sentou-se no chão para tentar igualar suas alturas e falou com muita calma ao pequeno de olhos azuis.

-Isso é muito, muito, caro!

"Preciso arrumar outro emprego logo. Não posso tirar meus olhos de Orion por um instante!" pensou enquanto o pegava no colo.

-Quem está ai? O que está fazendo?

As perguntas vieram do acesso ao segundo andar que estava às suas costas e, ao virar-se, sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior.

Draco Malfoy estava encostado no corrimão da elegante escadaria de mármore. Apesar de sua expressão surpresa, ele estava lindo. O suficiente para que ela se perdesse nesse pensamento. Os cabelos platinados característicos de sua família emolduravam seu rosto aristocrático, o terno de grife delineava seu físico e os primeiros botões de sua camisa, que estavam abertos, faziam aos seus olhos a maior das regalias.

-Você...- Ele começou. "É agora." Pensou ela. "Serei zombada e despois demitida."-... é a faxineira?

A falta do tom de ofensa a fez pensar que, talvez, devido a distância e o tempo que se passou desde que se viram pela ultima vez, ele não a tenha reconhecido. Que o tom levemente surpreso era apenas por não esperar encontrar alguém ali aquela hora.

-Me foi dito que você estava fora, então eu vim para limpar. Desculpe-me. Sairei agora mesmo.- Tentou manter sua cabeça o mais baixa possível sem levantar suspeitas.

Enquanto ela falava, ele a observava. Ainda não acreditava que via em sua frente a princesa da Grinfinória. Deixara as rixas e picuinhas da escola no passado. Não se importava com isso. Hoje fazia negócios com não-bruxos. Mas seu estado de surpresa ainda era visível. Não apenas porque lhe foi dito que a responsável pela limpeza era trouxa ou porque ELA era a responsável pela limpeza, mas pelo estado em que estava a mulher à sua frente.

"Esquálida. Esta malnutrida e magra. Cabelos mais bagunçados do que da última vez que a vi e roupas surradas e manchadas." Seus olhos vagavam por ela da cabeça aos pés. E então se focaram na criança em seus braços, que se esticava em busca de atenção. "Até mesmo trouxe o filho com ela. Talvez não consiga pagar por uma baby-sitter." E parou ao pensar nisso. "Um filho. Ela tinha um filho."

Milhões de perguntas se formavam em sua cabeça. Por que ela estava ali? No mundo trouxa e com um emprego daqueles? Em sua casa. Por que estava naquele estado? Onde estava Potter e Weasley? Eles que sempre a cercaram e a protegeram como dois idiotas. Por que não ouvira falar mais dela após a Guerra?

Voltou ao foco quando ela levantou-se coma criança, fazendo menção de ir embora.

-Espere! –Ele queria respostas para suas perguntas. Mas quando ela se virou, já do lado da porta dos fundos, a primeira pergunta que lhe escapou foi: - Você é casada?

Isso a surpreendeu de tal forma que parou abruptamente à soleira da porta.

-N-não. – respondeu relutante. Perguntava-se que tipo de situação era aquela e queria ir embora o mais rápido possível.

-E quanto ao pai da criança?

-Ele...Ele se foi.

-Um namorado, então?

-Não...

"O que é isso?!" pensou ela. De todas as perguntas que poderiam ser feitas, aquelas foram, sem sobra de duvidas, inusitadas. Tanto quanto as perguntas, ela não entendia o porquê de ter respondido.

-Eu posso ter um trabalho para você. Vamos conversar mais adentro da casa. –Ele subia as escadas em sinal para que ela o seguisse.

"Trabalho? Mais adentro da casa? Do que ele esta falando?!" Ela estava em pânico. Não sabia o que estava ocorrendo. Ele poderia ter visto quem ela era. O que a apavorava, pois não sabia o que ele faria por ter uma sangue-ruim em sua casa. Ou poderia não ter percebido. E ela não iria querer que o fizesse. Precisava sair dali, rápido.

E com um curto pedido de desculpa pelos modos rudes, ela saiu correndo da casa com a criança em seus braços.

A chuva forte batia na janela enquanto a jovem de olhos castanhos tentava se concentrar nas palavras que ouvira há pouco tempo atrás.

-Colocar Orion para adoção?!- Repetiu incrédula.

-Srta. Granger.- Disse uma senhora na casa do 40, enquanto arrumava seu terninho cinza de corte reto.- É para o seu próprio bem. Como a assistente social responsável pelo caso...

Não terminara de ouvir. Colocou a mulher para fora sem se importar com o resto enquanto gritava para ela o quanto aquela ideia era ultrajante.

O dia não estava dos melhores. Primeiro o encontro com Malfoy; depois a proprietária do pequeno apartamento em que morava nos subúrbios de Londres avisou-lhe que ria aumentar o alugue; agora, tinha mais, a dor de cabeça que enfrentava devido a discussão com a assistente social. De fato, não era seu dia de maior sorte.

"Não vou desistir do Orion. Conseguir dinheiro dessa forma pode ser difícil... mas Orion é minha vida. Minha única fonte de felicidade." Estava certa disso. Não era de hoje que pensava assim. "Mas e quanto ao que é melhora para ele...?" Esta também era uma duvida antiga.

KNOCK KNOCK *

Batidas à porta. Tinha medo de abri-la e ser a assistente social novamente.

-Granger!

Sobressaltou-se. Conhecia aquela voz. Não a confundiria. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Como a encontrara?

-Precisamos continuar a nossa conversa de mais cedo.

Não tinha nada o que conversar com ele. Não sabia o que fazer. Não queria encara-lo, mas tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer se o recusasse. Malfoy podia usa magia. Foi pensando nisso que abriu a porta e o deixou entrar.

Ofereceu-lhe um lugar para sentar, mas ele recusou. Ver aquele homem, em toda sua glória, em pé no meio de seu pequeno e húmido apartamento trouxa era uma imagem que seu cérebro inteligentíssimo não conseguia associar corretamente. Parecia errado.

Respirou fundo e resolveu fazer uso da coragem, que sabia que tinha em algum lugar e a qual usava em ocasiões especiais.

-Como soube onde eu moro?

Sua resposta veio sem mais delongas.

-Perguntei para a agência de limpeza pela qual te contratei. Eu não tenho muito tempo então eu serei rápido.

Seus olhos eram sérios e ele deu um passo mais para perto da moça entes de dizer.

-Casa comigo?


	3. Acordos

_**-Casa comigo?**_

Sua mente congelou pela surpresa. Antes mesmo que retornasse a si e pudesse associar as palavras, ele continuou.

-O pagamento será de £10.000. Naturalmente, suas despesas também serão cobertas.

-Dez mi...- Estava tentando juntas as informações, mas o valor a deixou abismada de mais.

-Contudo – tornou - será apenas por seis meses. Estaremos oficialmente casados... conhecerá minha família na minha casa na Itália...então nos divorciamos depois de seis meses. Isso é tudo que tem que fazer por £10.000. O que acha?

Estava irritada. Malfoy estava tentando compra-la! Como se fosse uma pessoa sem escrúpulos ou dignidade que se venderia a alguém! Não importava o seu nível de necessidade, ainda era Hermione Granger! Ainda era a grifinória orgulhosa de seus tempos em Hogwarts.

Ele levou sua mão à pasta de couro escura que trouxera e tirou de lá alguns papéis.

-Se você entendeu, assine isto.

Ele os colocou na sua frente e então pode ver melhor. Era um contrato. Um contrato de casamento com Draco Malfoy!

-Eu _não_ entendi. - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer de primeira. Realmente não havia entendido. Não conseguia raciocinar, tamanho o ultraje.

-Qual parte?- "Tudo" quis responder. Não entendia o porquê da sua aparição ali, ou da sua proposta absurda. Ouviu-o suspirar e tirou sua atenção de seus pensamentos e voltou-a para ele. – Eu entendo que isto é uma coisa um tanto...um tanto ultrajante para pedir à você. – Ele pareceu ter pensado bem em suas palavras e acertou exatamente o que ela sentira segundo antes. – Mas... apenas aconteceu de eu estar precisando de uma esposa urgentemente. É um problema sério. - Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos. - Minha vida depende disso... e você precisa do dinheiro. Certo?

Arrastou os papéis para mais perto dela por cima da mesa. Ela não pode deixar de olhar para suas mãos e reparar no quanto eram bonitas

– Quero que seja realista. Pense no que você poderia fazer com £10.000. Você poderia sair daqui e comprar uma casa fora de Londres.

Notava agora o quão suave era sua voz.

-Você pode achar um novo emprego. Não vai mais precisar limpar o banheiro de outras pessoas.

Mal ouvia suas ultimas palavras. Sua mente estava focada no quanto ele cheirava bem e que não havia um único amassado em seu terno. Mais do que tudo, seus olhos. Lindos. O cinza de suas íris a puxavam e a mantinham cativa. Ninguém poderia desviar o olhar dele.

Mas ela tinha que voltar à realidade. Não era hora de admira-lo. Nem _deveria_ admira-lo. Era Draco Malfoy! Uma pessoa do seu passado, do qual estava fugindo. Tivera suas rixas com ele na escola e lá aprendeu que ele não era de grande confiança. Nenhum sonserino é. São ardilosos, perigosos, traiçoeiros. Não medem esforços para atingir seus objetivos. E ela não sabia qual era, mas não queria estar envolvida.

Respirou fundo e buscou ficar o mais calma possível. Não sabia seu joguinho e estava extremamente irritada com tudo aquilo, mas não iria perder sua compostura por alguém como ele. Alguém que não fazia parte da sua vida mais.

-Por que eu? – Indagou. Ele se manteve calado. – Qualquer uma a quem pedisse teria aceitado se casar com você. Então por que eu?

Encarou-o e esperou sua resposta. Mas ao ver que ele não responderia ela resolveu terminar aquela conversa. Levantou-se e foi à caminho de Órion que dormia no sofá. Pegou-o no colo e se preparou para leva-lo para o quarto.

\- Eu não confio em você, Malfoy. Agora, por favor, saia do meu apartamento.

"Antes que em sucumba à tentação... Às £10.000.. A ele..."

-Granger! – Sua voz já não era mais a calma e controlada de anteriormente. Seu tom aumentara um pouco e isso chamou sua atenção. – Acha que seu filho será feliz vivendo assim?!

-Meu...

"Órion."

Malfoy tocara na ferida. Ela cogitou aceitar a proposta pelo dinheiro. Realmente precisava dele. Seu orgulho grifinório foi o que a deixou firme na ideia de recusar desde o começo. Não queria ceder à futilidade do dinheiro. Mas agora ele não era apenas isso, ele era necessário e se fosse pensar no que seria melhor para Órion, deveria engolir seu orgulho. E, por mais que isso fosse de grande estima para ela, Órion valia mais.

-x-

Hermione estava sentada na poltrona com Órion no colo enquanto o pequeno observava o avião maravilhado e assustado.

"Esse deve um jato privado do Malfoy." Pensou. Fazia muito tempo que não andava de avião, mas duvidava que, mesmo na classe executiva, eles fosse tão luxuosos e espaçosos como este era.

Antes que colocasse mais reparo no avião, sua atenção voltou-se para o loiro sentado à poucos metros dela. Ele conversava com, quem parecia ser, seu secretário enquanto lhe apontava algumas coisas no computador apoiado na mesinha à sua frente.

Não conseguia acreditar no quão despreocupado ele aparentava. Não com tudo que estava acontecendo...

Nos últimos dias ele virou sua vida de pernas para o ar. Agora estava casada. Não houve festa, nem convidados. Apenas o advogado de Malfoy, um juiz de paz e Órion. Agora estava em um avião à encontro de mais Malfoy's.

Perguntava-se o que estava fazendo. Se havia feito a escolha certa. Talvez... talvez tenha cometido um grande erro.

"Oh, Órion. Eu espero que tudo dê certo."

-x-

 **Toscana**

 _Região italiana_

Um carro preto com uma aparência de clássico seguia à caminho da Mansão dos Malfoy. Passando por campos floridos pelo caminho de paralelepípedos bem feito, Hermione mostrava, admirada, a paisagem à Órion. Mas isso não foi o bastante para segurar sua curiosidade.

-Por que viemos de avião? Por que à Itália?

O sonserino apenas levantou seus olhos do jornal que lia e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- A Malfoy Manor é em Wiltshire.- continuou ela.- Pensei que estávamos indo ver seus pais.

-E estamos- Disse, enfim.– A Malfoy Manor é, de fato, em Wiltshire, mas apenas eu vivo nela atualmente.

Ela acenou com a cabeça fez um pequeno ruído de concordância, como se estivesse entendendo alguma coisa, e fez sinal para que ele continuasse, esperando a resposta de sua outra pergunta.

Ele dobrou seu jornal e, soltando um breve suspiro, continuou:

-Para a bruxa mais inteligente da sua época, você não é mais tão brilhante...- A boca dela contraiu em desgosto e preparou-se para retrucar, quando ele a interrompeu.- Não existem lareiras para onde estamos indo. Por isso a Rede de Flú está fora de cogitação. Aparatar ou usar uma chave de portal pode ser muito arriscado para uma criança pequena como Órion. Logo, o método trouxa foi o mais viável.

Ela acenou em concordância novamente. Antes que se forçasse a pensar em mais alguma coisa para evitar o silêncio constrangedor no qual estavam o carro parou. Chegaram ao seu destino.

Desceu do carro e embasbacou-se com a construção. Hermione não sabia se aquilo era mesmo uma casa ou um castelo.

Cercada por pátios verdes, os tons claros de tintura mesclavam-se com o reflexo das árvores e lhe davam um ar agradável. Os arcos, que estavam em todos os andares da construção rodeando as sacadas e janelas, e as esculturas brancas a deixavam admirável.

-Me siga- Disse Malfoy entrando no lugar.

Por dentro o lugar era ainda mais majestoso. Para Hermione, parecia algo tirado de um livro. Quase um conto de fadas.

-Uau! – Soltou sem querer- Então essa é a nova Mansão dos Malfoy...

-Di Malfoy. – Ele disse, e sua atenção voltou-se para ele.- Na Itália, somos conhecidos como Di Malfoy. Você agora é a senhora Di Malfoy. Não pode errar algo assim.

Depois disso virou-se para um senhor parado ao lado da porta, vestido em um paletó escuro, que contrastava com seus cabelos claros. Começaram a conversar em italiano.

"E se ninguém mais aqui falar inglês?" Seu pensamento durou pouco.

-Venha.

Não gostava de se sentir mandada por Malfoy, mas, no momento, não estava em posição de nega-lo. Assinara o contrato, ele era seu empregador, estavam na casa dele, em outro país e ela nem se quer sabia quantas pessoas ali falavam a mesma língua que ela. Segui-o por um corredor de arcos abertos, o que a proporcionava sentir a brisa e a luz do exterior.

-Os Malfoy tem uma grande história na Itália. –Ele disse.- Fazemos negócios aqui desde o começo da nossa família. Devido a essa aproximação, logicamente temos um pouco de sangue italiano em nós. Malfoy Enterprises vale por volta de 4 mil milhões de Euros. Meu pai é o dono e eu o CEO (Diretor executivo).

Continuaram andando e subiram uma escadaria.

-Por hora, isso é tudo que precisa saber. E este... - Ele parou em frente a uma porta dupla de madeira polida clara.- ...é o deu quarto.

Hermione atravessou o portal com Órion no colo e vislumbrou o quarto. Era bastante espaçoso, em tons claros e bastante iluminação provinda das janelas. Tinha uma cama gigantesca em uma das paredes, oposta à uma escrivaninha que estava em baixo de uma janela. No meio, um acesso ao banheiro. O chão era tinha algumas tapeçarias claras aqui e ali.

-Sinta-se em casa.- Ela concordou, mas sabia que seria difícil. Tudo ali parecia caro de mais, até mesmo para se sentar confortavelmente na cadeira.- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, diga Giuseppe, o mordomo. – O senhor, que trazia suas malas, logo atrás dele vez uma leve reverência ao mencionar de seu nome.

-Certo...

-Descanse um pouco. Eu venho busca-la mais tarde. – Já estava se retirando quando lembrou de mais uma coisa- Oh, você não precisa trocar de roupa.

-Okay...

E, sem nem ouvir a resposta dela, ele saiu.

"Você não precisa trocar suas roupas. O vestido cafona, a pele desbotada, seu cabelo cor de lama... Ela é, definitivamente, ' a esposa perfeita'" Pensou ele seguindo pelos corredores.

-Draco...- Chamou o mordomo em um tom triste.

Sem nem olha-lo, Malfoy seguiu andando. Sabia o que ele ia lhe dizer.

-Nem uma palavra, Giuseppe. Eu sei que o que estou fazendo não é certo. Mas tem que ser feito.

-Draco...- Insistiu o senhor.

Mas ele não o ouviu. Apenas seguiu para o lado de fora da mansão.


	4. Barganhas

**A/N:** _Em itálico estão as falas em italiano._

—Draco!- gritou um vulto de cabelos loiros escuros entes de pular em seu pescoço.

— _Lucia. Há quanto tempo...-_ Disse sem demonstra muita emoção.

Lucia era uma prima distante, e essa não é apena uma descrição cliché. Era realmente uma prima bem, bem, bem distante. Era uma mulher bonita, com cerca de 26 anos, magra e sempre vestindo a ultima moda.

 _—_ _Eu peguei uma chave de portal assim que soube que você estava vindo de Londres!_

Seu entusiasmo para com ele, no entanto, o incomodava. Por sorte, ou não, não precisou respondê-la. Seu pai vinha logo atrás dela e sua presença bastou para que ela se calasse.

— _O filho pródigo a casa torna...-_ disse.

Lucius Malfoy ainda tinha a aparência arrogante de sempre. A guerra não o mudara, apenas o ensinara a relevar algumas coisas...para seu próprio ganho.

 _—_ _Sim... afinal, amanhã é meu 30º aniversario_. – Soltando-se de sua prima, parou de frente para seu pai o o encarou. – _Estou certo...que você não se esqueceu do nosso acordo..._

Lucius deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

 _—_ _O acordo...Eu me lembro. Contudo, pensei que você desistiria._

O deboche em suas palavras era claro. Qualquer um que ouvisse entenderia que, para o mais velho dos Malfoy's, a vitória era dele.

 _—_ _Se eu estiver casado aos trinta...você entrega a empresa para mim. Completamente. Certo?_

 _—_ _Ou... você vende suas ações da empresa pra mim, caso não esteja, é claro._ — O falso tom divertido não conseguia esconder seu deboche.

Andaram pelo jardim até chegarem a uma das mesas redondas dispostas ao ar livre. Sentou de frente à sua prima e seu pai em meio dos dois.

 _—_ _Estou sendo legal com você, garoto.-_ disse _— Poderia fazer você me entregar as ações e pronto, sem precisar gastar meu dinheiro. Estou te dando um bom prêmio de consolação, a oportunidade de lucrar com a sua derrota ao vendê-las para mim._

Draco respirou fundo. Estava cansado de ouvi-lo.

 _—_ _Foi o único jeito de conseguir casar você, Draco... Você tem até uma beleza como essa-_ disse apontando sua cabeça em direção a Lucia – _pronta pra você._

Em resposta ao comentário, ela levou a mão à boca enquanto sorria fingindo constrangimento.

 _—_ _Não dê muita bronca em Draco, Tio Lucius. Ele trabalhou dia e noite para expandir a empresa._

O senhor cruzou os braços e fechou a cara fazendo um leve 'Humph!'. Draco sabia que ele jamais admitiria a verdade que sua prima dissera.

O jeito tradicional de seu pai de fazer negócios colocaria a empresa de mais de 100 anos da família fora de mercado. Trabalhara até o osso para desenvolve-la em uma das maiores corporações do mercado europeu.

"Mas ele quer tirar tudo isso de mim agora?!" –Pensou Draco. As palavras de seu pai ao obriga-lo a aceitar aquele acordo ainda ecoavam em sua mente. '-Lucia é uma prima distante o suficiente para se casar. Case-se até os 30 e tenha um herdeiro. Se, até lá, você continuar assim, eu vou compra-lo para fora do mercado e você não terá nada mais do nome Malfoy!'.

Perdeu noites de sono por causa dessa ridícula condição ao que era seu. Aquilo era algo de seu direito. Não apenas por ser o único herdeiro Malfoy, mas porque trabalhou por aquilo. Foi ele quem tornou aquela empresa o sucesso que ela é.

"Farei você se arrepender de fazer esse acordo comigo!"

 _—_ _Estarei casado, como prometido._ — Fez sinal à um dos criados que estava a uma certa distância, apenas esperando suas ordens. O rapaz acenou em concordância e aproximou-se trazendo um carrinho forrado com um pano branco. Algumas taças estavam disposta em cima e, entre elas, um balde de prata com uma garrafa dentro. – _Trouxe até mesmo Champagne para comemorar_.

Enquanto levantava-se em direção à bebida, pode ver a cara de deleite de sua prima, assim como a de espanto de seu pai.

"Exceto..." - pensou abrindo a garrafa – "que não estarei casado com Lucia. Ela é gananciosa, presunçosa e sádica. Pode até enganar meu pai com sua atitude de boa e submissa, mas a mim não."

Ouviu passos leves ecoando em direção a eles e sorriu. O timing não poderia ser melhor.

Terminou de servir as taças e levantou a sua própria.

— _Um brinde!_ —Exclamou- _À minha esposa...-_ E virando-se, pode ver Hermione a poucos metros deles, segurando Órion no colo. Afastou-se mais para o lado, dando espaço para que os demais também vissem a recém chegada, ergueu sua taça em direção a ela e disse: - _Saúde!_

As exclamações de choque foram audíveis. Era obvio que não estavam entendendo o que se passava ali. Então ele fez questão de esclarecer.

 _—_ _Permitam-me apresenta-la a vocês.-_ Falou pegando um papel com o mordomo e aproximando-se dela.- _Essa é minha esposa, senhora Malfoy. Casamos-nos em Londres, uma semana atrás._

 _—_ _O que..._

Lucius não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Não conseguia formula-la. Nem mesmo olhara para a moça, pois ouvir do filho que ele havia se casado com outra que não a que tinha escolho para ele o deixara cego de raiva. Seu plano estava estragado.

Por alguns instantes o silêncio reinou sobre eles, até que os gritos se fizeram ouvir por todo o jardim quando a razão lhes voltou.

— _O que você pensa que esta fazendo, seu moleque idiota! Eu não..._

Nem mesmo tivera a oportunidade de continuar. Lucia o interrompera a plenos pulmões.

 _—_ _Como você pode se casar com ela e não comigo?! Seu grande idiota!_

Estava finalmente mostrando sua verdadeira face. Levantava os braços e gesticulava com eles enquanto berrava-lhe insultos e insatisfações. Logo, Lucius a acompanhou, nem mais ligando para a presença a mulher com que seu filho havia casado, que havia ficado mais afastada do grupo.

Hermione olhava a cena embasbacada. O ex-comensal nem mesmo lhe dera uma olhada e desatou a discutir com o filho em italiano. A mulher que os acompanhava fez o mesmo, e era isso que a incomodava. Era tudo em italiano, não entendia nada do que estavam dizendo.

Perguntava-se o motivo de não usarem o inglês. Eram britânicos! Mas se conformou pelo fato de estarem na Itália e, pensou, que talvez a moça que os acompanhava não compreendesse inglês.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar pois Órion começou a chorar. Devia estar assustado, afinal, até ela estava, um pouco.

Ao ouvir a criança, a loira pareceu ter lembrado-se dela e deixou pai e filho discutindo enquanto ia na em sua direção com passos firmes.

Apontou-lhe o dedo na cara e começou a gritar novamente.

Hermione lhe deu um sorriso de lado e sem muita emoção.

—Eu não falo italiano.

Lucia parou por um segundo e levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

—Britânica?!

—Sim – respondeu simples.

Isso pareceu ter irritado ainda mais a outra, que desatara a lhe fazer perguntas com um tom elevado.

— Que é você? Vocês realmente se casaram? De quem é essa criança?

E que porcaria de roupas são essas?!

Hermione ainda estava na primeira pergunta, quando viu a mão da moça ir em sua direção, agarrando seu braço. Ela lhe apertava e sacudia exigindo respostas.

—Fale! Fale Logo!

Ia responde-la, mas seus gritos serviram para fazer Órion chorar novamente. Não conseguiriam conversar enquanto ele estivesse assustado.

Respirou fundo e puxou seu braço, forçando-a a soltar.

—Sinto muito... – disse sem realmente sentir- ...mas acho melhor eu me retirar agora.

Virou-se e saiu de volta para seu quarto sem se importar com os gritos mandando que ela voltasse.

Caminhou pelos corredores da mansão enquanto acalmava o pequeno de olhos azuis.

Não entendera uma palavra do que não fora dito em inglês, mas o tom com o qual eram ditas foi o bastante para assusta-la.

Estavam com raiva. Muita.

"Isso, porque Lucius nem mesmo reparou que era a Grifinória Sangue-Ruim quem estava ali, no meio de seu jardim, possivelmente casada com seu precioso filhinho Sangue-Puro." Pensou com sarcasmo. "Ainda..."

—-x-

—Quem era aquela mulher?- esbravejou Lucius.

Draco levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, descrente. Sabia que seu pai não perdera muito tempo reparando na sua convidada, mas não imaginara que tinha reparado tão pouco assim. Mesmo depois de todos esse anos e mudanças, ainda era possível reconhecer Hermione Granger.

"Talvez o velho realmente esteja precisando de óculos..."

—Já disse. Minha esposa.

—Ela tinha uma criança com ela! – Gritou enquanto sentava-se novamente na cadeira do jardim.

—Sim. – Concordou. Não era uma pergunta, não precisaria responder. Mas enquanto sentava-se também e bebericava seu Champagne, viu a cara de 'Não banque o engraçadinho e responda!' que seu pai fazia. Resignado, abaixou a taça, deu um longo suspiro e respondeu: - Ela era mãe solteira. E não, não sei quem é o pai. – Disse rápido, apesar de seu tom entediado, vendo que seria interrompido se não o fizesse. – A encontrei no meu apartamento em Londres. –e, vendo a cara de interrogação de seu pai, completou – Limpando

—Limpan...!

—É. Sabe... entregando o chão, limpando o banheiro... Essas coisas.

O rosto de Lucius ficou rubro. E ele tornou a gritar.

—Limpando o chão! Você é algum tipo de idiota?!

Draco sorriu e acomodou-se melhor na cadeira enquanto girava a taça em sua mãos.

—Sim, eu sou. Ela é a pior esposa possível para mim. Mas ela ainda é uma opção bem melhor do que casar com a Lucia... e... ouvir você, pai.

—Como se atreve...

—Em todo caso – interrompeu-o – Eu cumpri com o nosso acordo. Agora é a sua vez de completar sua parte da barganha.

Seu pai levantou da cadeira e bateu as mão na mesa em um ato de raiva.

—Eu não concordei com isso! Aquela mulher será uma mancha para o nome da família Malfoy! – Aquilo fez com que Draco risse. Nem mesmo sabia direito quem ela era. "Imagino qual será sua reação quando descobri que é a Granger, ex-grifinória e sangue-sujo, que está casada na nossa família..." – Será uma vergonha para sua mãe!

Bastou isso para seu sorriso murchar.

Levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu para a entrada da casa. À alguns metros da mesa, porém, parou. E nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de virar de frente para seu pai.

—Se minha mãe estivesse preocupada com alguma coisa... com certeza não seria com isso.

E voltou a fazer seu caminho, sem se importar de ter largado Lucius Malfoy para traz.


End file.
